Fuel-gas burner systems are prevalent in the oil and gas industry. Generally fuel-gas burner systems provide heat for use in a system. For example, heat may be used to treat oil or gas during the refining process. In other systems, heat may be used in a dehydrator to evaporate moisture from a liquid or gas. In yet other systems, the heat itself may be a byproduct of disposing of a gas, such as flaring natural gas at an oil well or at a landfill. In some cases, the supply of fuel gas to the burner (or flare) is controlled by a Burner Management System (BMS) that determines when to start or stop the burner. The BMS sends control signals to a control valve to begin and end the supply of fuel gas to the burner. Currently, the control valves are pneumatically operated. Pneumatic control valves are used because of their responsiveness to the control signals. More specifically, pneumatic control valves open and close very quickly. However, one problem with pneumatic control valves is that the full fuel-gas pressure from the supply of fuel gas is provided to the burner very quickly, which can result in extinguishing of a pilot light or, in some cases, a backfire.